Dreams Really Do Come True
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Have you ever known what's it like to dream about your first kiss with someone really special to you?... I have. just a long one-shot. please review what you think :D


**wow... 6 pages for this? -.-" anyway I kind of dreamed of this and I just HAD to put it here. but please review in the end. :D**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"_Sam I-I have to tell you something." Danny said nervously. They were currently in the park just hanging out after Tucker went home because his mom "called" him. Danny and Sam decided to stay a little longer and enjoy each other's company._

"_What is it Danny?" Sam asked staring at him studying every feature of his face. His nose, his lips, his eyes… man; those eyes are what had got her. She could get lost in those eyes by just staring at them. Those beautiful baby blue eyes of his are what made her fall for him. As she stared at them, she saw something in them that spark, although she couldn't identify what. Was it anxiety? Nervousness? Love? Impossible. He didn't feel that way towards her… or at least, that's what she thought…_

"_I just wanted to say that I… well I…" Danny said shakily. Literally, his hands were shaking a little bit._

"_That you what?" Sam asked thinking on all the possibilities on what made the boy so nervous._

"_I just wanted to say that… *deep breath* that I love you!" Sam didn't have time to respond. Why? Because, her lips were busy doing something else. She didn't respond for a moment, she was so shocked. This boy here was kissing her. Her BEST FRIEND was kissing her. The boy she loved most is kissing HER. Danny must have realized that she was not responding because he deepened the kiss a little as if begging for her to respond. Sam snapped out of her thoughts and began kissing back. His lips were so soft and warm and it tastes so sweet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair. Danny snaked his arms around her waist rubbing her back soothingly. Eventually they had to come up for air. As they broke apart, they still rested their foreheads with each other._

"_You have soft lips." Danny said smiling his goofy smile before leaning in and kissing her again. As he did, everything around them faded… literally._

**Sam's POV**

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

I woke up smiling. I had yet another wonderful dream about my first kiss with Danny. It was all too real to be a dream. I could really FEEL him. I could really feely his lips molding with mine… and it was wonderful.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

I was shaken out of my thoughts by my alarm clock still beeping. I put it on snooze, got up and stretched. I checked my clock again and it read 6:05. Danny will be here to pick me up at 7 so I still have less than an hour to get ready. I went to my bathroom to take a quick shower and put on my usual attire. A black tank top with a purple oval in the middle, green plaid skirt, black bracelets on either side of my writs, my black choker, purple tights and my black combat boots. I styled my hair into its usual half ponytail and put on my usual make-up which consists of black eyeliner and purple lip gloss. When I was done, I checked the clock again.

_6:35. I still have time to eat breakfast and prepare my things._

As I went downstairs and got into the kitchen, I realized that I was alone again. Mom and dad are on another one of their business trips and won't be home for another week. Grandma is visiting a sick friend of hers and will be back in three days. So basically, I'm alone. Oh well at least I'm used to it. I pulled out some milk from the huge fridge and some cereal from the cupboard. I poured the cereal and milk into the bowl and began eating. With a spoon of course. As I was eating, I couldn't help but think about my dream. On how Danny told me he loved me, on how he surprised me by kissing me, on how his lips felt on mine… I realized I was smiling again. I shook my head and started cleaning up. When I went upstairs to my room, I checked my clock again.

_6:50? Might as well prepare my things before Danny gets here._

I started putting all the necessary stuff I needed into my book bag. When I was done I heard a tap on my window. When I turned around I saw Danny smiling at me. I motioned for him to come in. When he did, he set down his book bag for a moment before giving me a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked. He just shrugged but still kept on smiling.

"I just can't believe that YOU are smiling… in the MORNING." Danny said putting emphasis on the words 'you' and 'morning'. I shoved him playfully still smiling.

"What's wrong with smiling in the morning ghost boy?" I asked with my arms crossed. He just laughed.

"Nothing, you actually look cute when you smile like that." My eyes widen in surprise as he said that. Danny must have realized what he'd said because he blushed a deep shade of red. I blushed too but not as much as him though… I think.

"Why thank you Mr. Phantom." I said mockingly. He stuck out his tongue at me. _He looks so cute when he does that… snap out of it Manson! This is not like you!_

"So Ms. Manson, ready to go to school?" Danny asked interrupting my thoughts.

"What about Tucker?" I asked getting my book bag and slinging it on my shoulder with Danny doing the same.

"Tucker called in sick today, I'm not sure why." Danny said approaching me and offering his arm. I smirked and took it.

"Probably because of all the meat he eats and NOT getting some vegetables in his system." I said before Danny and I took off towards school. During the trip, I hadn't realized that I was still smiling. Probably because of my dream. I figured that Danny noticed to because when he looked at me, he smirked before turning back his attention in front of us.

"Someone's in a very good mood today. What's up? You don't smile like that in the mornings. But if you DO smile, it will only be like a minute or two. But since I picked you up, you were already smiling. Don't try to deny it. So spill." Danny said never taking his eyes off the path we're taking. I sighed. _He knows me to well…_

"Have you ever known what's it like to dream about your first kiss with someone really special to you?" I asked looking up at him. He frowned and looked at me for a moment, green eyes filled with confusion.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I have…" I said blushing. Danny's flying faltered for a bit in shock I guess. Good thing we're on Casper High grounds by now. We landed behind a big tree where Danny transformed into his human self and we continued our conversation as we walked towards school the rest of the way.

"You have dreamt about your first kiss? With whom?" Danny practically yelled at me.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked smirking. Danny blushed.

"No reason… seriously with whom?" he asked as we reached our lockers. I smirked at him again, there's no way I'm telling him.

"I'm not telling." I said as I got out my things with Danny leaning on his locker hands in his pockets

"No matter… I'll find out sooner or later…" he said smirking. My eyes widen. He wouldn't dare.

"Danny… if you dare sneak inside my dreams I swear I'll tear you to pieces." I threatened pointing the tip of my pen at him. He laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just messing with 'ya Sam. I wouldn't DARE invade your privacy." He said. I lowered my arm and closed my locker before facing him.

"You better." I said playfully. He smiled before his face got serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've got something I want to tell you in a long time now." He said slinging his book bag unto his other shoulder.

"Okay shoot." I said leaning unto my locker.

"I—" BRRRIIIINGGG! Danny sighed before whispering into my right ear.

"Tell you later at the park." He said. I could feel his warm breath on my right cheek and started to blush a light shade of pink… I think…

"Why at the park?" I questioned as we headed towards class.

"So it will be more you know… romantic." Danny said winking at me before going inside the classroom. _Romantic? What the heck is that boy planning?_ I thought as I went inside the classroom as well.

The day went by in a blur and before we knew it, the bell rang signaling that it was the end of the day.

"Don't forget to submit your reports regarding your experiments tomorrow." Mrs. Torres, my Science teacher said. As I reached my locker, I saw Danny walking towards his as well. We gathered our things and putt away the unnecessary ones.

"So, ready to go to the park?" Danny asked after closing his locker.

"Sure. Are we going through airway or pathway?" I asked. Slinging my book bag unto my left shoulder which was heavy from all the books inside it.

"airway." He said taking my hand and dragging me to the nearest secluded spot before transforming. He offered his arm to me again like this morning. I wrapped my arm around his and we took off towards the park. We landed on the hill where we had our first fake-out-make-out. It was around 5 pm and we decided to do our homework there. When we were done, it was already 6:15 pm and the sun was beginning to set. We talked and joke for a while before Danny suddenly got serious.

"Sam, I-I have to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. It was just like my dream. The scene, the moment. _Hold your horses there Manson. Don't get your hopes up. Play it low so it won't much when you get disappointed. _

"Well, umm… let's just say I kind of like—scratch that love a certain girl but I have trouble telling her." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. As he said this, my smile faltered. I felt her heart break into a million pieces. He loves someone else… no matter how much I try; we will always be JUST best friends. Nothing more.

"O-oh… r-really? T-that's g-great…" I said, my voice already failing me. I need to get out of here. To get away from him. I couldn't let him see me cry. I needed to be happy for him that he found someone that he could love. But… no matter how much I tried, I couldn't even put up a fake smile. Danny soon noticed this because before I even knew what was going on, he was already hugging me.

"Sam? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" as he said that, I realized that there were tears rolling down my cheeks freely. I pulled away from him and wiped away my tears and regained my composure. _I guess I'm too late on the not-letting-him-see-me-cry part. _I thought.

"I-it's nothing Danny…" I said managing a small fake smile.

"It's obviously something Sam… it takes a whole LOT to make you cry. What's wrong?" Danny asked. His voice filled with concern.

"Damnit Danny… you just know me too much" I said smiling a little. He grinned at me making me a tad bit better… I guess.

"Spill… what's wrong?" he asked again. I sighed, no slipping out of this one.

"Well let's just say that… I love someone… who loves someone else." I said looking away from him.

"How could you say that?" he asked. I felt his hand under my chin turning it to face him. He was smiling so warmly at me I swear I could have melted on the spot.

"Well… he just told the he liked—scratch that—love someone…" I said mimicking some of his words.

"Well that 'someone' he's talking about is the one I'm talking to right now." He said. My eyes widened as I looked at him. He was still smiling that irritably goofy smile at me that makes me want to punch his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning. He chuckled. _Seriously, what's so funny?_

"The person that I love is a Goth. She's cute, funny, cool and smart. She also claims to be an Ultra-recyclo vegetarian Goth. She plays 'Doomed' with me and Tuck and is VERY good at it. Everyone, mainly Paulina calls her a 'freak' but to me… she's the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. And that person is my best friend." I didn't have time to respond. Danny was already kissing me. I was frozen in shock. This too much to take in. but eventually my eyes fluttered shut and I began to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist rubbing my back gently and soothingly. His lips were warm and soft and tasted sweet. Just like in my dream. _No… this is WAY better._

When we broke apart, our foreheads were still touching. I opened my eyes to see Danny do the same to.

"Wow… you have soft lips." He said dreamily. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked playfully.

"Remember this morning when I told you about my dream?" I asked.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It was exactly like this..." I said. He smiled and kissed me again but this time, I didn't wake up.

The next day, Danny and I came to school hand in hand. As we got in, everyone stared at us before erupting into cheers and whistles. Danny and I blushed but continued walking towards our lockers where a smirking Tucker was waiting.

"I just got sick for a day and THIS happens? man if i had only known that me getting sick will get you two together, I would have gotten sick a long time now. Anyway congrats you guys. And about freaking time already. Now if you excuse me I've got some money to collect" Tucker said making his way to the crowd of people collecting handfuls of money. I rolled my eyes. _I'll just kill him later._ Then suddenly Danny wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my cheek.

"Dreams really do come true." I said before Danny kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**so how was it? please review! :D**


End file.
